In general, a method of curing by administering powder-state medicine through nasal cavities can be employed for a patient with nasal allergy, asthma and the like. In this curing method, the powder-state medicine filled in a capsule is administered into the nasal cavities by using an exclusive medicine administering device for nasal cavities.
A conventional medicine administering device to be used for this curing method is shown in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59-34267.
In this conventional medicine administering device for nasal cavities, a cylindrical member is provided at its air inflow-side with a pump section and is formed at its air outflow-side with a concave-shaped section into which a capsule is to be inserted. A tip end section is fitted to the concave-shaped section, thereby forming a capsule accommodating section which is formed with an air introduction passage through which air is supplied to the capsule accommodating section from the pump section. Further, a cap for fitting around the above-mentioned cylindrical member and the tip end section is provided. The cap has, at its inside, an axially extending pin so that a hole is formed through the capsule when the cap is fit onto the concave-shaped section of the above-mentioned cylindrical member and the tip end section.
In this conventional medicine administering device for nasal cavities, in order to form a hole through the capsule for the purpose of preparation of medicine administration, first the capsule filled with powder-state medicine is inserted in the concave-shaped section of the cylindrical member. Thereafter, the tip end section is fitted in position, thereby locating the capsule in the capsule accommodating section. Then, the cap is installed in such a manner that the pin is inserted into the opening section of the tip end section, thereby forming holes at the axially opposite sides of the capsule under the action of the pin disposed inside the cap.
Next, in order to administer the medicine, the tip end section is inserted into one of the nasal cavities of the patient upon detaching the cap from the cylindrical member. Then, the pump section is pressed so that air from the pump section flows through the air introduction passage into the capsule. Accordingly, medicine in the capsule is conveyed through the opening section into the nasal cavity of the patient. Insertion of the tip end section into the nasal cavity is repeated alternately to both nasal cavities, thereby administering medicine to the patient.
Additionally, in the conventional technique, a clearance is formed between the capsule accommodating section and the capsule so that medicine administration to nasal cavities is made alternately to the left and right nasal cavities so as to prevent all of the medicine in the capsule from being administered under only one pressing action of the pump section. Medicine within the capsule generally is administered after about four pressing actions for one of the nasal cavities.
Now, in the conventional medicine administering device for nasal cavities, medicine is administered to each nasal cavity, and therefore the pressing action of the pump section and insertion of the cylindrical member into each nasal cavity must be repeated many times, making medicine administration laborious.
Furthermore, the hole formation is performed in the capsule in order to prepare for medicine administration, the tip end section is detached from the cylindrical member, and then the capsule is accommodated. The tip end section is reattached, and the cap is fitted around the cylindrical member and the tip end section, thereby accomplishing the hole formation. During medicine administration, after the cap is again detached, the pump section is operated to spray medicine into the nasal cavities. Accordingly, it is required to install and detach the cap, which is somewhat cumbersome.
Moreover, the conventional administering device for nasal cavities includes the cylindrical member, the tip end section, the cap provided axially with the pin for hole formation, and the pump section. This provides problems in that there are a large number of parts and the cap may be lost.